


Sammy, Sammy

by Icantevenrn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boyking Sam, Dark Winchesters, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Eventual fluff I guess, I hate myself, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sexual Tension, Wincest - Freeform, wtf even is this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantevenrn/pseuds/Icantevenrn
Summary: Dark!Au What if instead of curing Dean, Sam is the one who gets hooked on demon blood again by none other than his brother.





	Sammy, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of finishing a stupid project on race relations, and honestly this is not my best work so forgive my shitty writing; mostly because I wrote this while being sleep deprived. I tried to stick to canon as best as I could, but sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Sam has already known for quite some time now; and to be honest with you, he doesn’t really mind the ending to this whole scenario. 

Ever since he was young, he has displayed some form of demonic power whether it be through pulling telekinetic pranks on Dean in dingy motel rooms or having demons bow down to him and refusing to kill him on hunts; Sam isn’t shy about his abilities. 

At first, it terrified him to know that he shared similar traits to the creatures he hunted down. Growing up, he had always been different than other kids. Aside from the fact that him and Dean were never in one place for more than a month or so, he had never been able to socialize well with others his age. While other kids were engrossed with watching cartoons, young Sam was knee-deep in lore books as he waited for the rest of his family to return home in one piece. Sam was used to cleaning up after everyone’s messes and patching things up when they were falling apart, so when he entered a classroom environment; he ended up fading into the background due to his more reserved nature. This made him an easy target for bullies who would relentlessly pick on him, calling him names and beating the living daylights out of him whenever they pleased.

As he grew older, all the childhood anger that was pent up inside of him started to manifest itself through rebellion. Which is how he ended up where he is right now, drinking a demon dry as per Ruby’s instructions. When she first came into the picture, Sam was hesitant to trust her but he couldn’t exactly ignore the way she had managed to peak his curiosity about his powers. In the beginning, it was all about saving Dean and stopping the apocalypse from happening but over time; he gradually developed a thirst for eminence and glory even if it meant he had to become king of the disgraced. He easily saw through Ruby’s lies the moment she came to him with her plan but he figures why not hone his powers first before getting rid of her. After all, she was nothing more than just a stepping stone to his path for greatness.

Luckily for him, he didn’t really have to put much effort into rescuing Dean when it had already been done for him by some angel. What wasn’t so fun though, was the detox process his brother forced him to undergo. And if it made his brother happy to see Sam as just another average hunter, he was willing to put himself through that atrocity. After everything’s been said and done; it felt like maybe his dreams of one day commanding entire armies of demons were just that, dreams. 

That is, until the tables turned and it was now Dean’s turn to know raw and intense power as it looked him right in the eye. He was now a demon under Crowley’s service, a Knight of Hell to be even more specific. Sam knows he should be disgusted, angry even but the demonic blood that still flows through his veins makes him think otherwise. This is the best possible opportunity for him to pick up where Ruby left off. She gave him the starting pieces what with her mentoring him on how to use his powers, and now all he has to do is make Dean kneel before him. That shouldn’t be too hard now, especially since the both of them are unhealthily co-dependent on each other already. He can’t believe that these are the thoughts going through his head as he’s being chased down by a hammer-wielding demon Dean, he must really be as sick in the head as they say he is.

“C’mon Sammy! Let’s have a beer and talk about it. I’m tired of playing; let’s finish this game.”

Dean’s gruff voice rang loud in Sam’s ears and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was found. He was in no state to fight off Dean so he should probably focus all his efforts on trying to escape and staying alive. With the demon blade in his vice-like grip, he walks through the many hallways and corridors of the bunker; wary of any sound or movement. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Dean swinging his hammer towards him and immediately ducks his head before pointing the blade in his brother’s direction. Before he can recover from Sam’s attack, he quickly pins Dean against a wall and presses the blade against his throat to hold him down.

“Well look at you Sammy. Go ahead, you know you want to.’’

Just as those words left Dean’s mouth, he realized he must have pressed the blade a little too hard against his throat because blood was beginning to steadily trickle down. Seeing his little brother gawking at the sight of the warm, ruby liquid coming from him caused Dean to let out a chuckle, who knew Sammy still had it in him? And he couldn’t help but think to himself, since he’s stuck in this compromising situation; he might as well make the most out of it.

“Say Sammy, you look a little parched. Would you care for some demon blood? Come now; a little taste couldn’t possibly hurt now could it? Besides, you know you want to. Think about it, you could have all that power again and this time it’ll be even better because I’ll be there with you. We could rule Hell together Sam, bring Heaven and Earth onto its knees. What do you say Sam? ” 

Every logical fibre being inside him is screaming at him to shove those thoughts aside, to tell Dean he’ll never go back to being a blood junkie again. However, he can’t ignore the truth in Dean’s words. How he missed hearing the sound of a demon’s neck snap underneath his feet or the ecstasy he felt when the first few drops of demon blood landed on his tongue, it was like no other. Despite all the might and influence he had back then, there was still one thing he craved most and that was Dean. But he couldn’t have him because his brother saw him as nothing more than a monster, another filthy creature to hunt and kill. Now, he was offering himself up to Sam and honestly; he would be a complete and utter idiot to reject it. 

As a demon, Dean was more perceptive than normal; especially when it came to his Sammy and he could tell Sam was definitely more than willing to go along with his little suggestion. The way his grip on the blade was loosening, or the way Sammy looked at him with those earnest puppy dog eyes were enough to let Dean know; it was only a matter of time before he said yes. It felt like an eternity before anything happened, but when it did; it changed the course of history forever.

Sam dropped the blade but by then, a significant part of his hand was already covered in his brother’s blood and he licked it off of his fingers; until the very last drop. No words could describe the high that overcame him when he finally tasted the crimson liquid, there was no going back now. He needed more, and he needed it now. Dean only smiled as he saw the horror unfolding before him, he merely tilted his neck to provide Sam full access to the slit he had made on his throat. And with that, Sam licked and sucked at the cut; at times drawing out lustful moans from his brother. Eventually, Dean had to push Sam off to grab the demon blade off the floor and start drawing blood from other places because he knows his Sammy is greedy and deserves nothing but the best. It didn’t take long before Dean became nothing but a bruised and bloodied mess on the bunker floor, Sam had completely drained him dry. It felt so good for him to be restored to his former vigour, but now it was time for him to return the favour. He knelt down and cupped Dean’s face before softly kissing him and bringing him back to life.

“My King, I live for you and die for you. May everything that looks your way be damned, for you are the Boy King who shall bring about death and destruction. Let those who stand in your way be slain my sword, on my life I swear to honour this blood oath.”

“Dude, what the hell was that?”

“Call that a wedding vow, so now not only am I a Knight of Hell; I am also your consort Your Majesty.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
